parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant
Ants are common insects, but they have some unique capabilities. More than 10,000 known ant species occur around the world. They are especially prevalent in tropical forests, where they may be up to half of all the insects living in some locations. Ants look much like termites, and the two are often confused—especially by nervous homeowners. However, ants have a narrow "waist" between the abdomen and thorax, which termites do not. Ants also have large heads, elbowed antennae, and powerful jaws. These insects belong to the order Hymenoptera, which includes wasps and bees. Enthusiastically social insects, ants typically live in structured nest communities that may be located underground, in ground-level mounds, or in trees. Carpenter ants nest in wood and can be destructive to buildings. Some species, such as army ants, defy the norm and do not have permanent homes, instead seeking out food for their enormous colonies during periods of migration. Ant communities are headed by a queen or queens, whose function in life is to lay thousands of eggs that will ensure the survival of the colony. Workers (the ants typically seen by humans) are wingless females that never reproduce, but instead forage for food, care for the queen's offspring, work on the nest, protect the community, and perform many other duties. Male ants often have only one role—mating with the queen. After they have performed this function, they may die. Ants communicate and cooperate by using chemicals that can alert others to danger or lead them to a promising food source. They typically eat nectar, seeds, fungus, or insects. However, some species have diets that are more unusual. Army ants may prey on reptiles, birds, or even small mammals. One Amazon species (Allomerus decemarticulatus) cooperatively builds extensive traps from plant fiber. These traps have many holes and, when an insect steps on one, hundreds of ants inside use the openings to seize it with their jaws. Another species, the yellow crazy ant (Anoplolepis gracilipes), is capable of forming so-called supercolonies that house multiple queens. On Australia’s Christmas Island, the accidental introduction of yellow crazy ants in the early 20th century has led to a destructive infestation. The ants are a significant threat to the island’s endemic population of red crabs, which are displaced by the ants from their burrows or killed as they pass through ant nest sites during the crabs' large-scale annual migration from the forest to the coast. Roles * It played Trini/Yellow Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Gallery Leaf-cutter-ant 604 600x450.jpg Ant, Leaf-Cutter (The Lion King).jpg EEnE Ants.jpg EEnE Ants 2.jpg Dexter's Lab Ants.jpg Nemets_the_Ant.jpg IMG 0582.PNG|Daycare Duckie (1994) IMG ant.jpeg IMG 0542.PNG 810219.jpg IMG 9529.PNG|Who’s Cookin Who (1946) IMG df ant.jpeg WordWorld Elephants.jpg Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png 52B004C7-76BA-48C2-9F1A-21524AE932E0.jpeg E30C0332-56C2-4641-95B6-7A85B896C8CD.png MTTDH Ants.png 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:The Ant Bully Animals Category:Omnivores Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Woody Woodpecker Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Small Characters Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals